Rin and Aiko's story Naruto Style!
by Alphonse's Neko Girl
Summary: This follows the story of twin sisters named Rin and Aiko Imadai. In later chapters some language otherwise noting really bad. Couples SasukeXRin KibaXAiko maybe the next 3 NaruHina ShikaTema NejiXTenten. This story is also a Drama so enjoy! First fanfic!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Me: My sister and I do not own Naruto or the original story line. However we do own the entire Village of the Elements and everyone in it. Especially the Imadai Siblings which are me, Aiko, Zoro, and Sesshomaru not to mention their mother the Fourth Hazekage. Oh by the way I'm Rin.

Aiko: Yup that is exactly correct sis!! Aiko here!!

Me: Ok before we start the story Ai-chan and I would like you to know…

Aiko: There are Japanese suffixes in this story and some characters are a bit different from the original Naruto.

Me: Thanks sis.

Aiko: No problem Rin.

Me: Ok I think we should start.

Aiko: Me too.

Me: On three.

Aiko: On three.

Both: One, two, three. Start the story.


	2. The Reunion

**Chapter 1:**

**The Reunion**

**It was a quiet night in the woods leading to ****Konohagakure ****or**** The Village Hidden in the Leaves**** and twin sisters... Wait you thought I was talking about ****Naruto**** didn't you well I kinda am anyway. On with the explanation.**

**Rin Imadai ****and ****Aiko Imadai**** two ****Genin**** from the ****Village of the Elements ****and the daughters of the ****Fourth Hazekage ****and sisters to the ****Fifth Hazekage (Sesshomaru). ****Rin ****is the older of the two but only by one minute thought. ****Aiko ****has black hair with pink highlights and it is down her knees she is 5ft 3in. She is 13 years old and graduated with excellent grades from the Ninja Academy in her village. She has crystal blue eyes with dark blue rings around them. Her body guard is as of now the ****Fifth Hazekage ****who is the oldest of the four siblings. She also has a crush on ****Kiba.**

**Rin ****is also 13 and graduated at the top of her class with her sister and two other girls. Her body guard is the youngest of their brothers his name is ****Zoro**** and he is very protective of her in addition to being her body guard. She has knee length blue hair with pink highlights she is the same height as her sister. Her eyes are crystal purple with dark purple rings around them. She also has a HUGE crush on ****Sasuke.**

**They have a total of 9 animals. ****Rin ****has 6 cats and ****Aiko ****has 3 wolves. ****Manipi ****is the only male out of ****Aiko's ****3 animals and one of her main helpers in battles. He is a gray wolf, 2 years old, oldest wolf in pack, black collar with spikes, very protective, hates ****Naruto. ****Ouray ****red wolf with one green eye and one blue eye, 7 months old, youngest in the pack, pink collar with diamonds, very energetic, ****Manipi**** is like her fatherly figure, hates ****Neji ****starts hating him later. ****Shiloh ****black wolf, 1 year old, middle wolf in pack, no collar, loyal attitude, plays with ****Ouray**** when ****Manipi ****is busy, hates ****Sakura ****and ****Ino.**

**Strawberrypelt ****is the oldest of ****Rin's ****6 cats and is always by her side as well as her sister ****Orangepelt****. She has strawberry pink fur with lavender stripes and lavender paws. Her eyes are lavender with strawberry pink rings around them. ****Orangepelt ****is the second oldest cat she has orange fur with fire red stripes and fire red paws. She has orange eyes with fire red rings around them. ****Forestpelt ****is one of the only 2 male cats ****Rin**** has he is very protective of her and never leaves his brother ****Ravenpelt's**** side. He is the one middle cat. He has dark green fur with golden stripes and golden paws. His eyes are dark green with golden rings around them. ****Ravenpelt ****is the other middle cat and is also very protective of ****Rin****. He has Raven colored fur with red stripes and paws. His eyes are Raven with Red rings around them.** **If both**** Forestpelt ****and ****Ravenpelt**** like someone one of them will go right up to them and let them pet either of them. ****Cherrypelt****is the second youngest cat with cherry colored fur. She has cerulean stripes and cerulean paws. Her eyes are cherry colored with cerulean rings around them. ****Blueberrypelt ****is the youngest of the six cats. Her fur is blueberry colored with maroon stripes and maroon paws. Her eyes are blueberry colored with maroon rings around them. She and ****Cherrypelt****are inseparable. **

**They are on their way to the ****Chunin Exams ****to participate in them. They are resting so they can get to ****Konohagakure ****in the morning. However above their heads both ****Strawberrypelt ****and ****Orangepelt ****hear a noise and ****ran out of the tent that ****Rin ****and**** Aiko ****put up for them to sleep in and look up in the trees. ****Rin ****runs out and picks them up and a moment later she hears a familiar voice.**

**"Hey ****Rin****." Said the voice.**

**Rin ****looked up and as soon as she saw who it was she blushed it was ****Sasuke Uchiha ****the guy who she had the biggest crush in the world on.**

**"Hi ****Sasuke****." She said.**

**Then she realized that his whole team was there she figured that they were on their way back to ****Konoha ****from a mission.**

**"Oh hi ****Rin-chan****." Said a girl with pink hair.**

**"Hey ****Sakura****." ****Rin ****replied then she turned and looked at the blond boy and the silver haired man next to ****Sakura****. "Hi ****Kakashi ****and ****Naruto****."**

**"Hello." ****Kakashi ****said.**

**"Hey ****Rin**** long time no see." ****Naruto ****said.**

**"Why are you guys here shouldn't you be in ****Konoha****?" ****Rin ****asked even thought she knew what the answer was.**

**"We were on our way back from a mission when we saw your tent and decided to ask you if we could stay the night with you and head to ****Konoha**** with you in the morning that is if you are going to ****Konoha****." ****Kakashi ****said.**

**"Yea ****Ai-chan ****and I are going to ****Konoha****." She said smiling. "**_**I knew they were on their way back from a mission."**_

**"Why are you and ****Aiko**** going to ****Konoha ****Rin-chan****?" ****Sakura**** asked confused.**

**"Because the ****Chunin Exams ****are always held in ****Konoha ****and ****Ai-chan ****and I are participating in them." Explained ****Rin**

**"What are the ****Chunin Exams****?"****Naruto ****asked confused everyone else just turned around and stared at him in disbelief.**

**"****Naruto ****you act like you know everything yet you don't know about the ****Chunin Exams ****that's pretty pathetic!" Said a girl's voice.**

**The looked up to see ****Aiko, ****Manipi, ****Ouray****, and ****Shiloh**** on a tree branch above their heads.**

**"There you are ****Ai-chan****." ****Rin ****said standing up. "How long have you been up there anyway?"**

**"I have been here long enough to say this yes ****Kakashi ****you can come with us to ****Konoha ****tomorrow." ****Aiko ****said jumping down from the tree branch and landing right in front of ****Kakashi**

**"All right now that that's settled lets pitch another tent." Said ****Rin ****running into her and ****Aiko's ****tent and coming out with another one wrapped in a tight bundle then she held it out to ****Kakashi****, "Here you guys can use this one."**

**"Thank you two for letting us stay here with you tonight." ****Kakashi ****said bowing.**

**"No problem ****Kakashi****." ****Aiko ****said.**

**"Hey ****Manipi****."****Naruto ****said bending down to pet the gray wolf at**** Aiko's ****side then ****Manipi ****growled as a warning. However ****Naruto ****ignored this and continued when suddenly ****Manipi ****bit him hard right above the knuckles, "Ow!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.**

**"First off ****Naruto ****did anyone ever tell you not to touch animals unless they know you or actually in this case like you?" ****Rin ****asked starting to laugh as did ****Aiko.**

**"Yea! Why?!" Asked ****Naruto****, "****Manipi ****knows me."**

**Aiko ****broke out of her laughter for a moment, "That doesn't mean he likes you, ****Naruto****." She said starting to laugh again.**

**"But why doesn't he like me?" ****Naruto ****asked as ****Manipi ****let go of his hand.**

**"Because he just doesn't like you." ****Aiko ****said after she was done laughing.**

**"Gezz, ****Naruto ****no animal likes you do they at least I know ****Manipi, ****Shiloh****, and ****Ouray ****like me. Isn't that right ****Shiloh****?" Asked ****Sakura ****bending down to pet ****Shiloh ****on the head and getting bit the same way ****Manipi ****bit ****Naruto****. "Ow!" She screamed.**

**Sasuke ****looked embarrassed that ****Sakura ****and ****Naruto ****were part of his team and so did ****Kakashi****. After ****Shiloh ****finally let go of ****Sakura ****Rin ****and ****Aiko ****bandaged ****Naruto ****and ****Sakura's ****hands.**

**"Why did ****Shiloh ****bite me?" ****Sakura ****asked ****crying.**

**"Because just like ****Manipi ****hates ****Naruto ****that's ****how ****Shiloh ****feels about you, ****Sakura****." ****Rin ****explained to ****Sakura ****as she bandaged her hand.**

**"But why doesn't ****Shiloh ****like me?" Asked ****Sakura ****confused.**

**"I don't know." ****Rin ****said smiling to herself and telling herself, **_**"The reason **__**Shiloh **__**doesn't like you, **__**Sakura **__**is because you have a crush on MY **__**Sasuke-kun **__**and **__**Shiloh **__**also hates **__**Ino **__**for the same reason. In fact **__**Shiloh **__**protects **__**Sasuke-kun **__**for me. Hehe." **_**"Ok, ****Sakura ****I'm done wrapping your hand now." ****Rin ****said looking up at her with a smile.**

**"Thank you ****Rin-chan****." Said ****Sakura**

**"****Aiko ****what are the ****Chunin Exams ****anyway?" ****Naruto ****asked when ****Aiko ****finished wrapping his hand.**

**"Wow you really don't know what they are do you ****Naruto****?" ****Aiko ****asked getting ****up.**

**"Nope." Said ****Naruto ****with a big grin on his face.**

**"It's a wonder why you had the worst grades in the Academy." ****Sasuke ****said walking over next to ****Rin, ****Aiko ****and ****Sakura ****who were sitting in a circle around the fire that he lit.**

**"Hey ****Sasuke ****does that mean you know what the ****Chunin Exams ****are?" ****Naruto ****huffed as he turned around to see ****Sasuke ****coming in their direction. ****Rin ****and ****Sakura ****shot him an evil glare but he failed to see them.**

**"Yea of course I know what the ****Chunin Exams ****are you loser but I guess I have to explain it to you. Anyway the ****Chunin Exams ****are made up of three tests all linked in the way that they help determined to test weather or not you are ready to be made a ****Chunin. ****The first part of the exam is to test your ability to think on your toes. Next are your survival skills." He took a breath before going on, "Then last is your strength and combat skills. That's the ****Chunin Exams ****in a nutshell for ya."**

**"Well I'd become a ****Chunin ****on my first try!" ****Naruto ****said with a huge dumb smile on his face.**

**"Whatever you loser." ****Sasuke ****said.**

**"Hey I'm not a loser!" Yelled ****Naruto ****getting up and pointing at ****Sasuke**

**"Whatever ****Naruto****." ****Sasuke ****said.**

**"Ok I think we should go to bed now we have a long day tomorrow." Said ****Sakura ****waving her hands to stop ****Naruto ****and ****Sasuke ****from fighting.**

**"Yea good idea ****Sakura ****I'm tired because of all the work ****Rin ****made me do." ****Aiko ****said with a yawn she looked over at ****Rin ****and winking.**

**"****Sakura ****you can sleep in our tent. Is that ok with you?" Asked ****Rin**

**"Alright ****Rin****." ****Sakura ****said with a smile.**

**"Oh this is just great." Huffed ****Aiko ****under her breath.**

**"Oh come on ****Ai-chan ****it's only tonight. Besides we are going to ****Konoha ****in the morning so she'll probably go home when we get there." ****Rin ****whispered into ****Aiko's ****ear trying to cheer her up.**

**"Fine whatever."**** Aiko ****whispered back.**

**"Thanks ****Ai-chan ****you're awesome." Whispered ****Rin ****to her sister.**

**"Yea, yea you owe me big time ****Rin****. You ****know that right?" ****Aiko ****inquired.**

**"Yea I know." Replied ****Rin**

**"Well let's get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." ****Kakashi ****said. **

**Aiko ****and ****Sakura ****waved good night and went into their tent to go to sleep leaving ****Rin ****outside with the guys. ****Kakashi ****and ****Naruto ****did as ****Aiko ****and ****Sakura ****had done and went into their tent. Leaving only ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke ****outside.**

**"All right good night ****Sasuke, ****Kakashi****, and ****Naruto****." Said ****Rin ****waving to ****Naruto ****and ****Kakashi**

**Then she started walking to her tent only to realize that ****Sasuke ****was standing in front of her. He walked up to her and then he did what she had always been afraid to do... He kissed her right on the lips for the second time (oh you thought it was the first time well surprise surprise it wasn't the first time). When they brook apart. They both started to their tents then turned around to face each other one last time before they went to bed.**

**"Good night ****Rin-chan****." ****Sasuke ****said blushing.**

**"Good night ****Sasuke-kun****." ****Rin ****said turning the same color as ****Sasuke.**

**When ****Rin ****got into her tent she found a sleeping ****Sakura ****and a wide awake and also quite wide eyed ****Aiko****. Also sleeping wolves.**

**"So did he kiss you or not? I couldn't tell from here." She asked in a low voice as not to wake up ****Sakura ****and have to explain what she was talking about.**

**"Yea he sure did and it was a nice kiss too." ****Rin ****replied in the same hushed tone coming to sit next to her sister.**

**"That's great ****Rin ****congrats. Now I think we should get to sleep tell me about it in the morning." Said ****Aiko ****yawning.**

**"Ok. Night ****Ai-chan****." She said. Laying down ****Strawberrypelt ****and ****Orangepelt ****curled up on either side of her and going to sleep.**

**"Night ****Rin****." ****Aiko ****said falling asleep.**

* * *

**Cliff Hanger yay!! ****You'll find out after I'm done chapter 2!! Yay!!**

**Hope you guys liked the part when Naruto and Sakura get bit. It gave Aiko and I a laugh!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 2:**

**Surprises Are Fine Sometimes but Not Always**

**-Rin's ****dream-**

**"Awe look at how cute you two are." A woman says bending down and patting two little girls on the head. They are the ****Hazekage****from ****Village of Elements ****Rin ****and ****Aiko ****at age 3.**

**"Hello there ****Lily****." Said a voice it belonged to a woman about the age of 30 maybe younger or a little older not much thought if older than that.**

**"Oh hello ****Hazekage-sama ****I was just admiring how much ****Rin ****and ****Aiko ****have grown." ****Lily ****said standing up and turning around to look at the ****Hazekage.**

**"I see well changing the subject ****The ****Meeting of the Clans**** sure is getting off to a great start don't you think?" ****The Fourth Hazekage ****asked ****Lily.**

**"Yes I do."**

**"While us grown ups talk ****Rin ****why don't you take ****Aiko****and you both look around." ****The Hazekage ****said turning her head around and bending it a little to look at the little girl with blue hair and pink highlights.**

**"Ok Mom. Come on ****Ai-chan****." ****Rin ****said holding her hand out to her sister who basically grabbed it.**

"**All right ****Rin****." She said. Then they walked off out of sight.**

"**Do you want us to follow them mom?" a voice said from the left of the ****Hazekage****. Now we see that there are two boys who are a bit older than the girls on either side of the ****Hazekage.**

"**No ****Sesshomaru ****I want you and ****Zoro ****to stay here with me let them explore on their own." She replied. **

"**All right mom." ****Sesshomaru ****said looking off in the direction his sisters had just gone in. Then turning to his younger bother and being to talk to him.**

"**Rin ****who are we going to talk to?" ****Aiko ****asked her sister.**

"**I don't know but I want to talk to either someone from the ****Uchiha Clan**** or the ****Hyuuga Clan****." ****Rin**** said turning her head and smiling at her sister.**

"**Are you sure why don't we just go talk to ****Gaara, ****Temari****, and ****Kankuro****?" Asked ****Aiko ****confused.**

"**Because I want to get to know more people from outside our village." Replied ****Rin**

"**Ok." ****Aiko ****said.**

**Just ****Rin ****ran into the back of non-other than****…****Sasuke Uchiha****. Since she was not looking where she was going as she fell backwards she let go of her sister's hand.**

"**I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." ****Rin ****said attempting to get up.**

"**No problem. Do you need any help?" He asked holding out his hand.**

**Rin ****looked up and blushed this boy was the cutest she had ever seen well in her eyes. Then he blushed to seeing how pretty she was to him that is. He was wearing a black shirt that had a high collar that came to the bottom of his mouth, white shorts, and the standard issue sandals for a shinobi.**

"**Su****…**** sure. Thanks, by the way my name is ****Rin Imadai.****" She said taking his hand and then pointing to ****Aiko ****she said, "Oh, this is my twin sister**** Aiko Imadai****."**

"**Hi." ****Aiko**** said shyly.**

"**Hi, my name is ****Sasuke Uchiha****. Nice to meet you ****Rin**** and ****Aiko****." ****Sasuke**** said pulling up ****Rin ****so fast that she actually fell into him and their lips met.**

**They both turned a darker shade of red then before. Then ****Rin ****broke out of the kiss ****then ****looked up and met ****Sasuke's ****eyes they were gazing softly at her. ****Aiko ****just stood there staring wide eyed.**

"**I'm sorry if I pulled you up to fast." ****Sasuke ****said after a while.**

"**It's ok. So, ****Sasuke**** you're from the ****Uchiha Clan**** right?" ****Rin**** asked.**

"**Yea. I live in the ****Leaf Village ****where do you two live ****Rin****?" Asked ****Sasuke ****shyly.**

"**Well ****Sasuke ****we live in the****…****" ****Rin ****began to answer then she felt a shake at her shoulder. Then she turned around and saw nothing but black then when she turned back around the same thing happened.**

**-End of ****Rin's ****dream-**

"**Rin-chan**** Rin-chan ****wake up we've got to go." ****Sakura's ****voice ****said shaking ****Rin ****awake.**

"**Sakura ****I'm awake."****She said looking up at ****Sakura**** wearily.**

"**Ok just making sure." ****Sakura ****said smiling at ****Rin.**

"**Um ****Sakura ****do you think you could go outside so I can get changed?" ****Rin ****asked shyly.**

"**No problem ****Rin-chan ****but please come out when your done. ****Aiko-chan is ****making breakfast. That is why I came in to wake you up." She said begining to leave the tent.**

"**Ok thanks for telling me ****Sakura****." ****Rin ****said smiling at ****Sakura**** as she left.**

**Then ****Rin ****got up and zippered the flap of the tent shut to make sure no one would come in while she was getting changed. After she picked out her outfit for the day from her backpack she changed not that from her tent you could not see her changing much to the delight of ****Naruto****. While he ****was staring at her from where he sat ****Sakura ****was looking at him disgusted and ****Sasuke ****looked at him with a death glare. ****Kakashi ****sat reading his book and ****Aiko ****looked up from what she was doing and after she saw what ****Naruto ****was doing she did as ****Sasuke ****had been doing. **

"**Ok I'm coming put now." ****Rin ****said coming over and unzipping the flap of her tent. **

**As she was doing so ****Naruto ****quickly looked away and ****Aiko ****went back to what she had been doing before. ****Sasuke ****changed his look from a death glare to a smile with a soft gaze when he saw ****Rin ****coming out of her tent. ****Sakura ****looked away from ****Naruto ****and began to watch what ****Aiko ****was doing. ****Rin ****walked over and sat down next to ****Sasuke**** then they watched each other for a while. Then ****Aiko ****gave out plates with food on them. Everything seemed to be going well after everyone started eating they began talking when they were all done and they all had plenty to talk about when it happened****…**

"**Sasuke-kun ****remember****…****" When ****Rin ****realized what she had just said her eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth but it was too late. **

**Sakura ****had already heard what she had said. She shot up out of her seat and then it had finally happened. It was so weird for them to hear ****Rin ****call ****Sasuke Sasuke-kun ****that ****Kakashi ****looked up from his book and ****Naruto's ****head snapped around from the direction he had been looking in. All eyes were on ****Rin ****with the exception of ****Aiko's ****for she had heard her sister call ****Sasuke ****that multiple times and ****Sasuke's ****because he was sitting there stunned looking in the direction he had been looking in the whole time. Then when he got the courage to turn his head he turned it to face ****Rin.**

"**What did you just call him ****Rin****!?" ****Sakura ****screamed.**

"**Nothing ****Sakura ****I only called him ****Sasuke****. Right ****Sasuke****?" ****Rin ****said turning to ****Sasuke ****with a pleading smile on her face.**

"**That's all I heard ****Rin-chan****…****" ****Sasuke ****began and he did the same thing ****Rin ****had done when he realized what he had said only his eyes widened more than hers had.**

"**Sa****… ****Sasuke-kun ****not you to." Said ****Sakura ****her eyes begining to fill with tears and then stream down her face. ****Inner Sakura ****popped up punching the air as she screamed, "****Sasuke-kun ****how could you do this to me?"**

"**What do you mean ****Sakura****?" ****Sasuke ****asked ****Sakura.**

"**What do you mean ****Sasuke-kun****? Your supposed to like me ****Sasuke-kun ****not her!" ****Sakura ****screamed and pointed at ****Rin.**

"**Hey what is that supposed to mean ****Sakura****?" ****Rin ****asked enraged. "****Sasuke-kun ****should be able to choose who he likes right, ****Sasuke-kun****?"**

"**Yes I should." He agreed.**

"**Fine right now I don't really care anymore!" ****Sakura ****yelled at both ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke****. Then she ran off into the woods.**

"**Nice job ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke ****you guys made ****Sakura-chan ****cry."****Naruto ****said staring at ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke.**

"**It's not their fault ****Naruto ****Sakura ****over reacts all the time it isn't that big a deal that ****Rin ****calls ****Sasuke**** Sasuke-kun ****or that ****Sasuke ****calls ****Rin**** Rin-chan ****Is it?" ****Aiko ****asked ****Naruto.**

"**No not really it's kinda like me calling ****Sakura Sakura-chan****." He answered.**

"**No you think ****Naruto****? Before you even think of answering the question it was rhetorical meaning you do not have to answer it. That said why do you care what ****Sasuke ****and ****Rin ****call each other or are you just trying to stand up for ****Sakura****?" ****Aiko ****asked ****Naruto**** in a quizzing tone.**

"**More or less the second one I don't really care what they call each other at all." ****Naruto ****answered ****Aiko.**

"**Wow you are so strange ****Naruto****." ****Aiko ****said.**

"**Whatever." He said, "I'm going to find ****Sakura-chan****."**

"**Yea well good luck with that." ****Rin ****said smugly.**

**Then ****Naruto ****jumped up from his seat and ran in the direction ****Sakura ****had gone in earlier. So that only ****Rin, ****Aiko, ****Sasuke****, and ****Kakashi ****were left setting at the campsite well it was kind of like it was only ****Rin, ****Aiko****, and ****Sasuke ****because ****Kakashi ****was to busy reading his book.**

"**Wow ****Sakura ****could become famous for her outbursts." ****Rin ****said.**

"**She might just do that." ****Aiko ****said.**

"**Well she would have found out sooner or later. Personally I'm glad it was sooner rather than later because her outburst would have been way bigger." ****Sasuke ****said.**

"**You make a good point ****Sasuke-kun**** it would have been way bigger if she had found out later." ****Rin ****said turning back to ****Sasuke.**

**Just then they herd the bushes rustle in the direction ****Naruto ****and ****Sakura ****had gone in earlier and everyone turned to face that direction. A moment later they rustled again and then ****Naruto ****and ****Sakura ****appeared through the branches. Before any of them could say a word to eachother****…**

"**Do you five think we should be on our way to ****Konoha****?" Asked ****Kakashi ****closing his book and simultaneously looking at the five ****Genin ****who had turned to look at him and were also quite dumbfounded the first to recover was ****Aiko ****from the shock.**

"**You are right ****Kakashi ****we should get going. Come on guys." She said turning to the others.**

* * *

**Ha ha ha ha!! Succsess I have put the starting of the next chapter's starting point at a good place. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**I would like to know what your favorate part like when Rin said Sakura could be famous or when Naruto and Sakura get bit(my to favorate parts) from either chapter 1 or 2. Please pick one you don't have to pick either of those parts but I hope you do pick one. Thanks chap. 3 coming soon.**


	4. On to Konoha

**Hope you like this chap!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**On to ****Konoha The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**After ****Aiko ****had said that ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke ****snapped out of their shock and agreed.**

"**Yes let's get going." ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke ****said in unison.**

**No one gave ****Naruto ****or ****Sakura ****the time to explain what took them so long to get back. Not that it was all that long maybe at the most 10 minutes for them to come back. So they started on their way towards ****Konoha ****through the trees. There were 2 groups made out of the 6 people. One group in front and one at the back the group in the front was made up of ****Kakashi, ****Naruto****, and ****Sakura ****there was a reason that ****Sakura ****was in the front she did not want to be near ****Rin ****or ****Aiko ****and for once she could care less if she was near ****Sasuke****. The only real reason ****Naruto ****was in the group in the front was to make sure ****Sakura ****was ok. ****Kakashi ****just decided to be in that group so it was settled. That left ****Rin, ****Aiko****, and ****Sasuke ****in the back group to talk about anything they pleased.**

"**So ****Sasuke-kun ****do you think ****Kakashi ****will let your team take part in the ****Chunin Exams****?" ****Rin ****asked turning her head to face ****Sasuke**

"**I don't know ****Rin-chan ****it's up to ****Kakashi. ****Either way I wish you and ****Aiko**** the best of luck." He said turning to face her with a smile.**

"**Thank you ****Sasuke****. If you end up in them I wish you the best of luck too." ****Aiko ****said feeling left out.**

"**I do too ****Sasuke-kun****!" Said ****Rin ****excited.**

"**Thanks you two that means a lot I mean you two are my oldest and dearest friends." ****Sasuke ****said turning red as he finished the statement.**

"**Oh, ****Sasuke-kun ****that's so sweet." ****Rin ****said.**

"**Yea thanks ****Sasuke****." ****Aiko ****said with a mischievous smile.**

"**Hey you three." ****Kakashi ****called to them turning his head around to see them. When the three of them herd ****Kakashi ****say that they immediately turned their heads.**

"**Wow I just realized there is a good chance we'll see everyone again." Said ****Rin.**

"**You just realized? Wow that is something I thought you would have figured that out earlier." ****Aiko ****remarked.**

"**Please don't fight you two." Said ****Sasuke**** putting his left hand on ****Rin's ****right shoulder and his right hand on ****Aiko's ****left shoulder.**

"**We weren't about to fight ****Sasuke-kun ****don't worry." ****Rin ****said reassuringly.**

"**Yea don't worry ****Sasuke****." Said ****Aiko.**

"**Ok whatever you two say." ****Sasuke ****said shaking his head.**

**After that conversation was over the three of them had reached the village gate with ****Kakashi, ****Sakura****, and ****Naruto ****waiting for them right there. They were about to head into the village when...**

"**Ai-chan****?" Question a familiar voice coming from the left of them.**

**All of them turned to face the direction that the voice had come from to see non other than Team 8 with ****Kiba ****at the head of the team.**

"**Kiba-kun****!" ****Aiko ****screamed running over and jumping at ****Kiba**** knocking him over just to give him a hug, "I haven't seen you in a while."**

"**Yea I know." ****Kiba ****said trying to get breath.**

"**Bark." They looked over to see ****Akamaru.**

"**Hi, ****Akamaru****." ****Aiko ****said reaching over to pet him.**

"**Ai ****I can't breath." ****Kiba ****said smiling up at her.**

"**Right sorry ****Kiba-kun****." She said getting up.**

"**Hello ****Aiko-chan****." Said a girl who was standing right in front of ****Aiko.**

"**Oh hello ****Hinata****." Looking behind the girl ****Aiko ****saw two other familiar faces, "Hi ****Kurenai ****and ****Shino****."**

"**Good Day ****Aiko****." ****Kurenai ****said to ****Aiko**** moving to a better view of everyone else she said, "Hello ****Rin, ****Sasuke, ****Kakashi, ****Naruto****, and ****Sakura****."**

"**Hello." ****Shino ****said plainly.**

"**Hello." Everyone else replied.**

"**Okay no then don't you think we should be going into the Village now?" ****Kakashi ****asked pointing his finger to the Village gate and closing his eye which made him look like he was smiling under his mask.**

"**Your right ****Kakashi-sensei****." ****Sakura ****said starting to walk over to the gate.**

"_**Oh, god here we go." **_**Thought ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke ****at the same time.**

"**Yea lets go." ****Aiko ****said grabbing ****Kiba's ****arm and pulling him to the gate.**

**Everyone else followed and soon everyone was in ****Konoha.**


	5. A Surprising Question from Naruto!

**Chapter 4:**

**A Surprising Question from ****Naruto**

**As they were walking through ****Konoha, ****Naruto ****turned to face ****Rin ****and ****Aiko. ****Naruto ****had been in the front of the large group which met once he turned around everyone had to stop. The group had been in this order ****Naruto ****in the front, ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke ****holding hands, ****Aiko ****and ****Kiba ****holding hands both couples were in the same row with ****Rin ****and ****Aiko ****in the middle. Followed by the other three ****Genin ****in this order ****Hinata, ****Sakura****, and ****Shino**** then last but not least the two ****Jonin ****instructors.**

"**I was just wondering something." ****Naruto ****said as he stopped to turn around.**

"_**Please don't let it be what I think it is." **_**Sasuke ****thought.**

"**What is it ****Naruto****?" ****Rin ****asked.**

"**Well I was just wondering." Said ****Naruto ****turning around to face ****Aiko ****and her sister.**

"_**Please don't be stupid and ask what I think your going to ask. Come on **__**Naruto **__**you can't be that stupid can you?" **_**Sasuke ****thought.**

"**Well ask us already." ****Aiko ****said getting impatient as was ****Rin.**

"**Well what ever happened to your mom ****Aiko ****and ****Rin****?" Asked ****Naruto ****confused.**

"_**You are the biggest idiot in the whole world **__**Naruto**__**." **_**Sasuke ****thought.**

**Both sisters looked stunned however ****Rin ****looked worse. She let go of ****Sasuke's ****hand and ran swerving around people. Before she had taken off everyone noticed that she had tears streaming down her face.**

"**Rin-chan ****wait up!!" ****Sasuke ****said beginning to chase after her he stopped next to ****Naruto ****for a second and asked, "You idiot are you happy now?"**

**He did not give ****Naruto ****time to answer he took off after ****Rin ****to try and clam her down. Now all eyes were on ****Aiko ****to see how she would react. She looked shocked but it got worse after ****Naruto's ****second comment.**

"**Well where is she?" He asked.**

"**That is non of your business ****Naruto****!! You don't know what it's like to have parents you never knew yours did you!!" ****Aiko ****screamed.**

"**Ai ****please clam down please." ****Kiba ****said.**

**That snapped ****Aiko ****out of her blind rage. She turned to see ****Naruto's ****body shaking his head was down and there were tears dropping to the ground.**

"**Naruto ****I'm sorry." ****Aiko ****said coming over and patting both of ****Naruto's**** shoulders at the same time.**

**Naruto's ****body stopped shaking and he looked up at ****Aiko ****not with sad eyes but questioning ones.**

"**Well that is not something ****Rin ****or I care to talk about but I guess I have no choice do I ****Naruto****?" ****Aiko ****asked.**

"**Guess not." Said ****Naruto ****with a smile on his face.**

**Aiko ****sighed, "Okay then well the reason you never met our mom is because she was killed. We had her for a few years then she was gone."**

"**Oh, Sorry I asked." ****Naruto ****said after a time of silence.**

"**It's okay ****Naruto ****you were just curious." ****Aiko ****said smiling at him.**

"**Your mother was assonated right, ****Aiko****?" Asked ****Kakashi ****walking up behind the two.**

**Aiko ****turned around to face him and said, "Yes she was we just don't know who did it."**

"**I see." ****Kakashi ****said.**

* * *

**Chapter after chapter wow I'm on a role!!**

**Need Reviews for my other story!! and please R&R this one an tell me what your favorate part is from any chapter!!**


	6. Someone familiar arrives!

**Chapter 5**

**Someone familiar arrives!!**

**Meanwhile over with ****Sasuke ****who was on the Great ****Rin ****Chase he finally found an opening up ahead of ****Rin****. He used this to his advantage he uses a simple jutsu to move from where he is to a few feet in front of ****Rin****. Once****is there he holds out his arms which are full within the next two minutes. He holds ****Rin ****and rocks her from side to side to clam her down. She cries on his shoulder for a while the when she stops ****Sasuke ****lifts her head up and asks...**

"**Rin-chan ****did that help?"**

"**Yes ****Sasuke-kun ****thank you." She replies with a weak smile then she realizes, "Oh no we have to get back to the others."**

"**Clam down ****Rin-chan ****we could always go over to my house I mean you know ****Aiko ****might look for you there." ****Sasuke ****said reassuringly.**

"**Your right ****Sasuke-kun ****lets go."**

**With that they headed off to ****Sasuke's ****house. Where they would surely meet a familiar face. After a while of waiting both of them were getting a little restless.**

"**Sasuke-kun ****I have a fun idea." ****Rin ****said with a mischievous smile turning to face ****Sasuke.**

"**What is it ****Rin-chan****?" Asked ****Sasuke ****turning to face her then getting a worried look on his face when he saw her smile.**

"**We could play a little joke on ****Serena****." She suggested.**

"**I'm not sure ****Rin-chan ****she ****might get mad." ****Sasuke ****said scratching the back of his head.**

"**Come on ****Sasuke-kun ****she hasn't seen me in a while I doubt she would get mad." Replied ****Rin.**

"**Okay what is it then?" ****Sasuke ****asked in a worried tone.**

"**Well we could make out you know kiss and everything." ****Rin ****said looking ****Sasuke ****right in the eyes with a smile on her face.**

"**Wha... What? I mean are you sure about this ****Rin-chan****?" He asked with widening eyes.**

"**Yup sure as sure can be." She replied blushing.**

"**All right why not? It could be fun." ****Sasuke**** said blushing as he leaned over and kissed ****Rin.**

**They began to make out they were about ten minutes in when they herd the door open. ****Rin ****opened an eye and looked over she saw the young ****Uchiha ****girl walking in. She wrapped her arms around ****Sasuke's ****neck and put her hands together you could see her fingers all of her knuckles were lined up and her fingers made a V-shape to make it seen like they had just started to kiss. Then ****Sasuke ****opened an eye to see his younger sister and the answer to why ****Rin ****had did what she had done. He hugged ****Rin ****closer to add to the illusion. ****Serena ****walked in and took of her sandals then put her backpack on the ground she looked up to see her brother and one of her best friends making out. She walked by them hoping they did not see her come in. Then she went to the kitchen and got a drink and headed to her room after grabbing her backpack. She goes into her room and closes the door then as if it was timed both ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke ****simultaneously break out of their kiss.**

"**Wow... ****Sasuke-kun**** you're a great kisser." ****Rin ****said in a hushed tone and trying to catch her breath and beginning to blush.**

"**Thanks you not bad yourself ****Rin-chan****." ****Sasuke ****replied also in a hushed tone then looking at her with a smile (he had time to catch his breath). (He is still blushing.)**

"**Come on ****Sasuke-kun ****lets go say hi to ****Serena****." ****Rin ****suggested to ****Sasuke ****in a playful tone so low only ****Sasuke ****herd it (the tone that is).**

"**Okay ****Rin-chan****." ****Sasuke ****replied. As the both started to rise.**

"_**Darn it did they see me? Wait how could they see me their eyes were closed weren't they? Darn they don't see me they herd me." **_**Serena ****thought.**

**However a knock at her door snapped ****Serena ****out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and opened it to see her older brother and ****Rin****. They were both still blushing but ****Serena ****hadn't noticed yet.**

"**Hey ****Sasuke-niisan ****and ****Rin****." ****Serena ****said with a weak smile on her face, "How are you two?"**

"**I'm fine." ****Rin ****replied trying not to laugh.**

"**Me too." ****Sasuke ****said.**

"**That's good well I need to study." Said ****Serena ****beginning to close her door.**

**When ****Rin ****put her foot in the way to stop it she could not hold it in any longer she burst out in to laughter. ****Sasuke ****also joined in much to the confusion of the younger ****Uchiha.**

"**What is so funny?" She asked with a confused look on her face.**

"**We... scared... you... I'm... so... sorry... we... didn't... mean... to... do... that." ****Rin ****said between laughs.**

"**I don't get it." ****Serena ****said just as confused as ever.**

**Just then ****Sasuke ****stopped laughing and just had a smile on his face he bent down and put his left hand on his little sister's right shoulder and said, "We just wanted to play a little joke on you sis it was all ****Rin-chan's ****idea."**

**Serena's ****confused look was replaced by a happy one as she said, "Oh, I get it so that whole kiss thing that was planned out. Hm?"**

**By this time ****Rin ****had also stopped laughing and was kneeling next to ****Sasuke ****with a smile on her face. She said, "Yea it was well the kiss was the way we looked when you saw us kissing that was improvised." By the time she finished saying that she had her right hand on ****Serena's ****left shoulder.**

"**Wow. You two are good." ****Serena ****said looking at them in awe. When she realized her big brother was blushing and so was ****Rin****. She screamed, "****Sasuke-niisan ****your blushing and so is ****Rin****!!"**

**The two turned to face eachother with quizzing looks on their faces and when they saw each other's faces they nodded to eachother and both simultaneously turned a darker shade of red. Then everyone turned their heads because they herd a knock at the door. ****Rin ****and ****Sasuke ****were still blushing and they stood up to go to the door to see who it was. When they opened it no one was all that surprised by who it was it was ****Aiko**** and ****Kiba**

**When ****Aiko ****walked in she stopped for a minute and looked down. When she did this she said, "Hi ****Serena****."**

"**Hi ****Aiko ****oh and hey ****Kiba****." ****Serena ****said looking up at ****Aiko**

"**Hi." Replied ****Kiba**

"**Come on ****Rin ****don't you think we should get to our hotel room?" ****Aiko ****asked winking and grabbing her sister's arm.**

"**Wait it's getting late maybe you three could stay here for the night." ****Sasuke ****suggested turning the darkest shade of red at the thought of ****Rin ****staying.**

"**Thanks ****Sasuke ****but my mom and sister would be pretty worried so I'll pass." Said ****Kiba.**

**Then ****Aiko ****let go of her sister's arm and said, "****Rin ****you can stay if you want to."**

"**Ai ****are you sure?" ****Rin ****asked staring at her sister wide eyed and in awe.**

"**Yea I'll be fine ****Rin****, besides we can all ways meet up in the morning right?" ****Aiko ****said nodding toward ****Sasuke.**

**Rin ****saw him and turned a darker shade of red then before and replied, "Okay ****Ai ****if you say so."**

"**Then it's settled see you in the morning sis." She said with a smile and leaning over she whispered into ****Rin's ****ear, "Tell me everything tomorrow and I'll do the same."**

"**You mean you too?" ****Rin ****whispered back.**

"**Yup. Anyway talk to ya later sis." ****Aiko ****replied as she left closing the door.**

"**You're letting her stay I thought you..." ****Kiba ****began to say but was cut off.**

"**No she can stay with Sasuke and Serena for the night. Besides she needs more time alone I mean without me we're always together and we both need a break every now and then." Aiko said.**

**

* * *

Well if any one is wondering what Serena looks like here it is: She look like a younger female version of Sasuke she wears the Uchiha symbol and everything! So there you go. She also has long hair mid back length.**


	7. Rin’s sleepover at Sasuke’s

**Chapter 6**

**Rin's**** sleepover at ****Sasuke's**

**Sasuke ****took a quick look at ****Rin's ****face then took a step back and asked, "So ****Rin-chan ****I guess your staying right?"**

"**Yea I guess so." ****She replied.**

**Serena ****had a smile on her face and a mischievous one at that and a tone to match when she said, "So ****Rin ****I guess you'll wanna take a bath right?"**

"**Yes I would. Thank you for reminding me. Oh, where is the bathroom?" ****Rin ****said looking around franticly and picking up her backpack.**

"**Ah it's that way ****Rin-chan****." ****Sasuke ****said coming up and tapping ****Rin ****on the shoulder.**

**When she turned her head to face him he****pointed hi finger to a door right in front of them. **

**After ****Rin ****saw it she turned to face ****Sasuke ****again and said, "Thank you ****Sasuke-kun****."**

"**No problem ****Rin-chan****." He replied.**

**After ****Rin ****had gone into the bathroom, started the tube, and then gotten in then and only then did ****Serena ****start a conversation with her older brother whom had stopped blushing. Which by this time they were both sitting on the sofa which out of pure coincidence had it's back facing the bathroom door.**

"**So ****Sasuke-niisan ****where is ****Rin**** going to sleep tonight?" ****Serena ****asked in a mischievous tone.**

"**I don't know." ****Sasuke ****said nervously.**

"**Well I don't think the sofa is a good place for her to sleep. Maybe she could sleep in my room." Suggested ****Serena.**

"**Well I agree with you about the sofa but why your room? I mean your bed is a bit small I can't even fit in it." ****Sasuke ****said.**

"**Well she could sleep on my floor." ****Serena ****pointed out.**

"**Serena ****do you really think she'll want to sleep on the floor?" Questioned ****Sasuke.**

"**Well do you have a better idea?" ****Serena ****said answering her brother's question with a question.**

"**Well... she could s... sleep in m... my r... room." ****Sasuke ****said shyly beginning to blush again.**

"**Sa... ****Sasuke-niisan ****dose that mean you're going to propose?" ****Serena ****said catching herself.**

"**Not now but maybe someday I will." ****Sasuke ****replied turning redder.**

**Just then ****Rin ****walks out and the other two did not notice and kept talking. While ****Rin ****walked over.**

"**Yeah I knew it!!" ****Serena ****screamed.**

"**Not so loud." ****Sasuke ****said.**

"**What are you two talking about?" Asked ****Rin ****which startled both ****Uchihas.**

**Serena ****was the first to turn around and said, "We were just talking about where you would sleep tonight. ****Sasuke ****and I both agree on you not sleeping on the sofa because it is uncomfortable to lie on. So I said my room ****Sasuke ****said the bed was to small and you probably would not want to sleep on the floor. So he said you could sleep in his room."**

**At the end of the statement ****Rin ****was blushing and ****Sasuke ****was a darker shade of red then before.**

"**Well I would need to see how big both rooms are."**** Rin ****said her eyes meeting ****Sasuke's.**

"**No problem." ****Serena ****said getting up followed by ****Sasuke ****as they came around the sofa they both saw ****Rin's ****Pajama's. **

**Rin ****was wearing a short pink cloth nightgown with red X and O's on it and three heart buttons at the top also it had to slits at the bottom on either side. Also a pair of short white shorts that you could only see about one or two inches of and they had flowers on them. Her hair was down and not tied back it was a bit longer than ****Serena's ****was. ****Rin ****dropped her backpack which snapped ****Sasuke ****and ****Serena ****out of standing there and staring at her. She was still holding her sleeping bag though.**

"**Sorry ****Rin-chan****." ****Sasuke ****said.**

"**That's okay ****Sasuke-kun ****you're not used to seeing me wearing stuff like this and neither is ****Serena****. You two were just shocked that's all and I understand that." ****Rin ****replied.**

"**Ok time to show you our rooms." ****Serena ****said moving over to the door they had been in front of earlier. As she opened the door she said, "This is my room."**

**Rin ****looked into the room then turned to ****Serena ****and said, "It's a bit small for me to sleep in even on the floor. Sorry ****Serena ****but ****Sasuke-kun ****was right. I guess that leaves your room ****Sasuke-kun****."**

**At that both turned a darker shade of red and ****Serena ****smirked.**

"**Well I'll show you my room anyway." ****Sasuke ****said to ****Rin ****beginning to walk over to another door on the right side of the bathroom.**

"**Okay ****Sasuke-kun****." ****Rin ****said following him.**

"**I'm gonna take a bath. Night ****Sasuke-niisan ****and ****Rin****." ****Serena ****said heading into bathroom and closing the door.**

"**Okay night ****Serena****." Both said simultaneously.**

**When ****Sasuke ****got to the door of his room he opened it and said, "Well this is my room."**

"**Wow ****Sasuke-kun ****your room is big." Said ****Rin**** in a shocked voice.**

"**I know that's why I said my room." Replied ****Sasuke.**

"**Um ****Sasuke-kun ****could I sit on your bed for a little bit?" Asked ****Rin.**

"**Sure ****Rin-chan****." ****Sasuke ****answered.**

**Rin ****walked over and sat down then said, "****Sasuke-kun ****your bed is comfy."**

"**Thanks." ****Sasuke ****said.**

**They sat there and talked for a while. ****Strawberrypelt ****and ****Orangepelt ****had curled up on the floor at the base of the bed. Sometime during their talk ****Sasuke ****felt a weight on his shoulder he looked over to see ****Rin's ****head on it and then he smiled and layed her down on the bed and covered her up by this time ****Serena ****was already asleep so ****Sasuke ****got out some pajama's and went to take a bath which for him was only a boxers and a piar of pants.**

**When he came back he told himself, "I'm not sleeping on the floor and the sofa is out so...", He gulped, "I guess I have to sleep in my bed with ****Rin-chan****."**

**He walked over to the bed pulled back the covers the since he had never stopped blushing he turned a darker shade of red when he saw ****Rin ****sleeping. She looked clam and content. He got under the covers and felt and arm around him immediately and knew ****Rin ****was hugging him like a stuffed animal and he went along with it. Then he drifted to sleep in ****Rin's ****arms smiling and blushing.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Chapter 7 Aiko is writing so please be patient!! Sasuke-kun!!**


	8. Aiko's sleepover at Kiba's

**Hope you guys like chapter 7!! My sister Ai-chan wrote it!! If your wondering why didn't I write it read to find out!! I did write the title though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Aiko's**** sleepover at ****Kiba's**

**Kiba**** and ****Aiko**** began walking away from ****Sasuke's**** house and towards ****Kiba's. ****Manipi**** and ****Shiloh**** followed after them with ****Ouray**** not to far behind with ****Akamaru.**

"**So how have you been since oh I don't know, how many years has it been?"**

"**Too many if you ask me. I've missed you and ****Akamaru****."**

"**I missed you too." ****Kiba**** blushed.**

"**Bring me some more ramen!" a familiar voice shouted.**

"_**Oh god, it's **__**Naruto**_**" Aiko thought.**

**The walked past the ramen place and ****Naruto**** looked over at them. He gave a quick smile as ****Aiko**** began walking again. He moved his hand swiftly and ****Aiko**** fell to the ground.**

"**Narut****o, what the hell's the matter with you?!" ****Kiba**** shouted helping ****Aiko**** up.**

"**She deserved it for yelling at me earlier." he responded.**

"**Yea, well you deserve to be punched into the sky, kicked into the ground, then thrown into an ice cold river." ****Kiba**** said standing up, "You know what? I'm going to do all those things to you right now." he smirked and ****Naruto**** took of with ****Kiba**** close behind him.**

**Manipi, ****Shiloh****, and ****Ouray**** walked up to ****Aiko**** and whimpered at her.**

"**I'm fine guys. I just hit me head off something, no big deal."**

**Kiba**** returned a few minutes later and helped ****Aiko**** up from the ground.**

"**Are you okay?" he asked.**

"**Yea, just hit my head is all, no biggy."**

**All of them began walking towards ****Kiba's**** house again. Making it through his door ****Aiko ****is greeted by ****Kiba's**** mom and sister.**

"**Aiko****! Long time no see!" ****Kiba's**** mom gave her a hug.**

"**Nice to see you again Aiko-mutt." ****Kiba's**** sister commented.**

"**Nice to see you to Naruto lover." ****Aiko**** waltzed to ****Kiba's**** room and locked the door behind her.**

"**She'll pay for that one." she mumbled.**

"**Is it okay if ****Ai-chan**** stays here tonight?" ****Kiba**** asked.**

"**It's fine. Tell her to make herself at home."**

"**Okay, thanks Mom." ****Kiba**** walked up to his door and knocked three times.**

"**It's open!" ****Aiko**** called out.**

"**So you get to choose where you want to…" he was cut off by ****Aiko's ****appearance.**

"**Something wrong ****Kiba-kun****?" she asked him.**

"**You got changed fast."**

**Aiko**** was wearing a black nightgown that went down to her knees that had a heart on it. Inside the heart was the word 'Aishiteru' in calligraphy. She was wearing very thin pajama pants that had hearts covering them.**

"**You don't like it?"**

"**No, umm, anyway where do you want to sleep?" he blushed even redder than before.**

"**I want to sleep in here with you." she said calmly.**

"**Uhh, okay." he stripped out of his hoodie and shirt and laid them on his bed. This exposed his tan skin and his six-pack as he walked past ****Aiko****. Her face turned as red as a tomato.**

"**Wow, you worked up a six…" ****Aiko ****stopped and held her head as she lowered herself to the bed. ****Kiba**** looked back at her.**

"**Ai-chan****, are you okay?" he began to walk up to her.**

"**I'm fine." she stood up way to fast but ignored the dizziness, "Just a little headache is all." she walked up to ****Kiba**** and kissed him on the lips, "I've missed you so much." she whispered.**

"**Ai-chan**** you look like you're about to fall over." he said grabbing her arms. Just then she passed out in ****Kiba's**** arms. He swiftly swung her into his arms where her feet were off the ground and carried her over to his bed. He tried to let go but her arms clung around his neck.**

"**I'm cold." she mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her again and positioned her onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth until he put his head against the wall and fell asleep with ****Aiko**** in his arms.**

* * *

**If anyone if wondering what "Aishiteru" means it means I Love You in Japanese!! Hope you liked this chapter cause the next one is going to be written by both Aiko and I!! So it may take while for me to post it!! Alternating between sister and writers funess!!**

**Rin-chan**


End file.
